


the mistletoe fic

by esperink



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Holiday Season, Holidays, I mistagged the relationship earlier I’m so sorry, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Multi, Nonbinary Morality | Patton Sanders, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esperink/pseuds/esperink
Summary: Roman wants attention, and he's gonna use mistletoe.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	the mistletoe fic

**Author's Note:**

> stuffs: kissing, holidays, food/mentions

Roman wanted attention. And, of course, he couldn’t just ask for it. It was the holiday season, which meant he had to get festive.

Mistletoe hung around the house in various places. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to satisfy Roman’s holiday spirit. Virgil preferred tree decorating, on the other hand, and Patton preferred baking. Logan didn’t have a preference.

Roman just had to find one of his partners at a good time and place.

Virgil was easiest to find, since he had a habit of just leaning against walls and doorframes. It wasn’t hard to catch him under a mistletoe near the hallway.

Roman sidled up next to him, also leaning against the wall as he glanced at Virgil.

Virgil finally glanced around, realizing he’d stopped in the middle of the doorframe and seeing Roman. His first guess was that Roman needed to get through.

But then Roman waved at him with a grin, saying, “Hey Virge,” and looking up, above Virgil, where Virgil now spotted the mistletoe.

Virgil huffed a laugh and rolled his eyes. “Really?”

“It’s Christmas,” Roman insisted with an almost-pout.

Virgil shook his head and gestured for Roman to come closer, neither mentioning that Christmas had already passed. He smiled a little, at the way Roman smiled and how there was a bounce in his step as he closed the distance.

When they’d finally separated, Virgil said, “You know you don’t have to like, corner me under a mistletoe, right? You can just ask.”

Roman hummed against his mouth. “More fun this way.”

* * *

Getting a kiss from Patton proved to be too easy. He found her a fair bit later, settled on the couch and wearing one of her Hanukkah sweaters. She held a cup of hot chocolate and was sipping from it.

She perked up when she saw Roman step into the room. “Roman!” she said. “Want to help me bake cookies?”

“Of course,” Roman said, and he followed her into the kitchen, where she set her mug aside and started rummaging around for what they’d need.

Patton started humming to herself as she set the bowls and mixing tools and ingredients on the counter.

Roman noticed the mistletoe above the counter, which was perfect, really. He smiled to himself and went to stand next to Patton to help.

Once they’d gotten all the supplies sorted and certain ingredients separated (Patton liked making at least two types of cookies at a time), Roman gave a hum.

Patton hummed back, seemingly distracted for a moment, before glancing up at the mistletoe and smiled, looking at Roman.

“It’s the holidays,” Roman said, taking one of her hands.

And Patton laughed. “Bold of you to assume,” she said, stepping close and smiling up at him, all bright and sunny, “that this wasn’t my plan the whole time.”

Roman’s grin grew. “I’ve taught you well.”

“I learn from the best.”

They forgot about the cookies.

* * *

Logan was a bit more difficult to catch. He had a bad habit of getting caught up with work and making work for himself even if when he didn’t have any. One of his partners would have to pull him away from work.

Roman volunteered to be the one to drag him to this week’s movie night.

“Come on, Specs,” Roman said, “you can keep working later. One movie won’t hurt you.”

Logan sighed softly, sparing a glance at his work. “I suppose I can spend a few hours on a break,” he said, not actually sounding like he minded. He gestured for Roman to lead the way, and Roman caught his hand mid-gesture, causing a slight smile.

Roman led the other downstairs. He could already hear chatter in the kitchen as Virgil and Patton prepared snacks for the movie.

They reached the end of the stairs, Roman swinging their clasped hands, when Logan made a “hm”. Roman made a “hm” back before glancing up and noticing that he’d accidentally stopped them under a mistletoe.

So that maybe wasn’t according to plan. Roman had meant to get him under a mistletoe after the movie. But a kiss was a kiss, right?

He almost excitedly turned to Logan, only hesitating when Logan looked pensive.

“It’s Christmas,” Roman offered, and Logan rolled his eyes, looking like he was trying not to smile. “Of course, you don’t have to,” Roman continued, knowing that sometimes Logan was averse to affectionate gestures. “You are free to—”

“Roman.”

“Yes?”

Logan leaned in a gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Roman quieted into a soft smile, and now Logan had to lead Roman to the commons room, instead.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr: esperinkdraws


End file.
